evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Threats, Blackmails and Intimidation/Gallery
Gallery Images Over the Hedge Vincent Bullying_RJ.png|Vincent threatens RJ to recover all his lost food in one week or else he will murder him. Professor Ratigan threatens Hiram Flaversham.jpg|Professor Ratigan threatens Hiram Flaversham's daughter Olivia's life in order for him to cooperate with his sinister plan. Queen Bee waits for Miss Martian.png|Queen Bee blackmails Miss Martian to cooperate with her and threatening her to not only hurt Garfield Logan, but to reveals Miss Martian's true form to others. The Dazzlings threateningly intimidates Sunset Shimmer.png|The Dazzlings threateningly intimidates Sunset Shimmer, which making her to lose confidence. Yokai Callaghan confronts Krei.png|Robert Callaghan/Yokai threatens Alistair Krei during their confrontation. Gutt_threatens_Shira_to_take_down_Diego_or_die_trying.jpg|Captain Gutt threatens Shira to kill Diego or die trying. Falcon threatens Margalo.jpg|Falcon threatening Margalo to steal him Mrs. Little's ring or else he'll kill Stuart. Kron threatening Aladar.jpg|Kron threatening Aladar that if he interferes again, he will kill him. Shere_Khan_interrogating_Kaa.jpg|Shere Khan interrogating a terrified Kaa on Mowgli's whereabouts (refusing to believe Kaa when the python truthfully tells him he has no idea where Mowgli is). Grogar threatens King Somba if he fails.png|Grogar threatens King Sombra sending back to Darkness if he fails conquering Crystal Empire. Queen of Hearts threatens Alice.jpg|Queen of Hearts threatens to have Alice's head chopped off if she loses her temper during her croquet game. Professor_Zoom_901650346_o.jpg|Eobard Thawne intimidating his ancestor, Eddie Thawne. The Green Goblin 5.jpg|Green Goblin holds both Mary Jane and a tram full of children hostage, forcing Spider-Man to decide whom to save first. Amos_Slade's_rage.jpg|Amos Slade threatening that if he ever catches Tod in his property again, he will blast him. Dag makes a deal with Otis.jpg|Dag makes a deal with Otis, telling him he will only steal a few animals each night, but if Otis does anything about it, Dag will kill everybody. shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-3040.jpg|Fairy Godmother "persuading" King Harold to get Shrek out of the picture and have her son Prince Charming marry Fiona as they had originally planned. Hello! Evil.png|2D Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he will not uphold his side of the deal they made earlier and threatens to hunt down Phineas and Ferb so he can have them fix his machine. Boxman and Hatbot.png|A Hatbot-Sentinel intimidating Lord Boxman into having Box More become a subsidiary of the Black Hat Organization. Zoom JLFPP 1.png|Professor Zoom intimidates the Flash saying to him, that he isn't able save those which he cares. Vicky threatens Timmy Turner.jpg|Vicky intimidates Timmy Turner into doing all her chores, among other countless threats. Ms._Grunion_threatens_to_take_Sherman_away_from_Mr._Peabody.png|Edwina Grunion threatens Mr. Peabody to get rid of Sherman for interfering her. Sloan holding Debbie hostage.jpg|Sloan Blackburn threatening to kill Debbie if Eliza doesn't tell him how she knew of his evil plan. Svengallop threatens to pull Coloratura from the festival S5E24.png|Svengallop threatens to pull Coloratura from the festival if Pinkie Pie does not fulfills his demands. Bruce Dern The Cowboys.jpg|Asa Watts threatens Dan that if he ever tells Mr. Anderson about him and the rustlers, he will cut a grin on his (Dan's) neck. The Fallen's warning.jpg|The Fallen reveals the existence of Transformers on Earth and warns the human race on TV to surrender Sam Witwicky or every city on Earth will be destroyed. TV-94 warning Anakin and Gallia.png|TV-94 is warning Anakin Skywalker and Adi Gallia that if they take one more step, and then TV-94 will use his electric shockwaves to kill Master Eeth Koth. Jafar threatens Iago.jpg|Jafar threatening the reformed Iago into luring Aladdin into his evil trap.. Hyenas threatens Simba.jpeg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed warn Simba that if he ever comes back to the Pride Lands, they will kill him. Scales threatens the Queen.png|General Scales threatens the Queen Cloudrunner of the whereabouts of Fox McCloud. Cliff Vandercave threatening Fred Flintstone.jpg|Cliff Vandercave threatening Fred Flintstone to fire Barney Rubble, stating that if he doesn't, Cliff will fire both of them. Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker threatening James.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker threatening James that the rhino will get him if he tries to leave. Ruber threatening Kayley's life.jpg|Ruber threatening Kayley's life if her mother doesn't help him invade Camelot. Steele threatening Balto.jpg|Steele threatening to kill Balto if he touches the medicine box. Ian Hawke threatening the Chipettes.jpg|Ian Hawke threatening to roast the Chipettes if they don't perform for him at the Staples Center instead of the school concert. Now get in the box.jpg|Stinky Pete threatening Woody to kill him if he didn't go to Japan with him, so he can be fixed once. Drake_threatens_Marina.jpg|Drake threatening Marina to marry him or suffer dreadfully. Videos Tom and Huck Tom is threatened by Injun Joe The Jungle Book 2 Shere Khan and Kaa Kent interrogates Hogarth Transformers Revenge of the Fallen - Decepticons Assault Earth Thomas & the Magic Railroad DIesel 10 scene Barnyard - Otis Vs. Coyettes White Fang (1991) White Fang vs Buck Category:Galleries